Eijun live please!
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: Why couldn't they listen to him aren't they his teammates. His life now is in danger and a vindictive family along with his lover is out to revenge for hurting their Sawamura Eijun will they have justice we might found out as the story goes.
**Chapter 1:** The day everything change and they lost him.

 **Plot: Why couldn't they listen to him aren't they his teammates. His life now is in danger and a vindictive family along with his lover is out to revenge for hurting their Sawamura Eijun will they have justice we might found out as the story goes.**

Eijun was looking outside of the window in his classroom miserably. "Why..?" You may ask let´s see why our ray of sunshine is sad.

Eijun sigh and after stare the window for a few minutes he try and fail miserable to concentrate in class that the teacher is teaching now so, he thinks. " _Mou...what should I do..? Miyuki and the rest of my team are mad at me for the horrible way I played the last game we had. I know is my fault I didn´t tell anyone I was hit in my ribs and in my head too, I know I had in my body a few scratches and bruises too. Nevertheless, I did tried my best to ignore the pain but at the end my body betray me and the result was horrible. I couldn´t concentrate the pitches I should have played and I let one inning won against our team then, I didn´t want to disappoint Miyuki and the others anymore for letting the bases full in the other inning I played because, of the balls so at the end I manage to do a double play. But...it was an immense pressure to me. I knew I even couldn´t played for the next remaining 2 innings of the game, we had. I was so tired and in pain but assistant coach Ochiai insist I played because his darling Furuya already played at the beginning of the game as well Nori Senpai and since, it was my turn to closed the game he said the heat was so hot that day that Furuya and Nori Senpai they felt so, dizzy and on top of that boss receive an emergency call and he left the remaining innings in charge of Ochiai San. I know if boss was in the game and saw my state he would immediately take me out of the game."_

 _"But nooo….! Ochiai San had to insist I played and even Furuya said to me this was my opportunity to show I'm not a relief pitcher. I hate it how he mocks at me and remind me he is the ACE not me and no one stop him not even Harucchi. Everyone was so mad at me and they only encourage more Furuya´s words to me and Ochiai San too. Dammit..! I wanted to scream at them and only Toujou concern look at me and he obviously notice I was not in any shape to continue playing but no matter what he tried to say and defend me no one listen to him, not even Miyuki my so call captain. It was pointless to argue with anyone we both notice, so I swallow my thoughts and pain and the end I just nod at them._

 _"I recall I was sweating a lot and I was very, very dizzy so, I don't get it why no one realizes the bad shape I was, except Toujou that is. Everyone was so mad at me thinking I was playing a prank and Kuramochi, Ono and even Miyuki were really so tick off. I have to bite my lips in order to no scream in frustration and the people watching the game and the rest of the team who were cheering for us wasn´t any help. I overheard some comments saying I was a failure and Furuya should be replacing me and continue playing not me since; he is the damn Ace..! Even I notice the disappointed look Rei San has as well as the managers._

 _"I…_ Eijun bite his lips feeling very frustrated _. "I barely could played the next eight inning and at the end I only could throw balls, when we were playing and the count was two out then; before I knew it the bases were full so, finally Nori Senpai enters the game in order to played again and both he and Miyuki said to me how bad I was playing so, irate they were at me and the rest too that they pushed me. I recall I couldn't suppress my sobbing anymore but, they didn't care they thought I was acting and the only one who seems worry and care for me was Toujou._

 _"But what can I do really…? Even though I didn't perform well and played that badly the rest of the team vent their frustration and they played horrible too, even though we won at the end..! We got quite the scold for both boss when he return to see the remaining of the game and even Ochiai San scold us, especially me and after they left the rest started to blade me. Miyuki was so mad at me saying I ignore his calls and he even dare to insult my middle school team saying they were a failure just like I was and that was so uncalled for and it wasn't like that..!"_

 _"Damn it..!" No one gave me the opportunity to try explaining what happened. "_ Eijun is having a flash back of that moment.

* * *

 _ ***~Flash back~***_

 **People were jeering saying nasty things to him.**

 **"TAKE OUT SAWAMURA OUT OF THE GAME HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE HE IS GOING TO MAKE YOU LOSE..!"**

 **Eijun was so hurt when he heard that. When Miyuki ask for time and angrily run were Eijun was and said to him. "WHAT THE HELL SAWAMURA GET OUT OF THE MOUND..! THIS ISN'T A GAME LIKE YOU USED TO PLAYED, WITH YOUR USELESS MIDDLE SCHOOL TEAM YOU KNOW. GET OUT..!"**

 **"THAT'S RIGHT SAWAMURA." Nori said. "LEAVE NOW, I CONTINUE PLAYING THE LAST INNING. GO BACK AND WAIT ON THE DUGOUT..!"**

 **"YOU CAN'T EVEN BE A GOOD RELIEF PITCHER THAT'S WHY I'M THE ACE GET OUT..!" Furuya angrily shout.**

 **The rest of the team was looking at Eijun really angrily not even caring to let him explain and see how he starts sobbing and even Kuramochi and Haruichi were about to say something to him when, Toujou have seen enough and even Shinji were about to start a fight with Eijun so he said to them. "THAT´S ENOUGH GUYS..!" Toujou scream feeling tired with the whole situation and the way his teammates behave, with Eijun don't they all see how tired he is..?" Are they all blind or what..?"**

 **So...Toujou Hideaki having enough, especially when he notice Sawamura looks way too pale and starts crying he finally lost his temper and every players nearby and the rival team hear how Hideaki angrily shout and scold his teammates. "HAVE YOU SEEN SAWAMURA TRIED IT ALREADY..! HE DIDN'T PLAY ALL BADLY AND HE EVEN IS SOBBING NOW. DON'T YOU GUYS REALIZE HE IS TIRED ALREADY STOP ACTING LIKES A BUNCH OF INMATURE CHILDREN AND EVEN YOU CAPTAIN MIYUKI AND NORI SENPAI SHOULD KNOW BETTER..? EIJUN EVEN TOLD OCHIAI SAN TO REPLACE HIM BEFORE THIS INNING..! IS NOT HIS FAULT YOU DAMN FOOLS DON'T LISTEN TO HIM..?"**

 **Toujou wasn't about to let them humiliate Sawamura anymore he notice how strange he was acting the last games lately and he knows Eijun won't played this horrible without a reason so, see some of them at least have the decency to shut up he continue saying. "Sawamura look at me. I know you are not the type to screw a game but, now go back to the dugout and rest you need it and don't listen to this bunch of blind people and much less the crowd is obvious they don't realize you are in bad shape and don't cry already okay. Just rest you did your best..!"**

 **Eijun looks at him in regret and with a fake sad smile and an unhappy voice he nods and said. "I'm sorry, I try to play well I really do and I'm not acting. Kawakami Senpai and the rest played the remaining of the game since I can't." And that´s when some at least realize what Toujou said is true Eijun does look tired and hurt. But, they are too proud to even apologize to him and some of them believe he did played on purpose they are still angry.**

 **After, Sawamura left the field the umpire continue the game and by at the end of the game Seido finally won with much effort. The crowd and the rest of people watching the game left feeling the game was a totally disappointed and even coach Kataoka felt shame of the way his players played but, he can't blame all Sawamura for what he can see he looks ill, that's strange he was fine before the game started so; at the end of the game. He scold the team before they take the bus that will take them to their school also, Ochiai scold them too especially Sawamura.**

 **This made Kataoka raise an eyebrow and he decide to put him a stop at him and he said to Ochiai, his team and Eijun this with everyone present listen to him. "Ochiai that's enough, Sawamura hasn't had the entire fault here. Stop blames him for everything, he isn't a machine..!"**

 **Coach Kataoka sighs and said.** **"Sawamura I don't know why you perform the way you did, but I can't be that disappointed nor blame you for the way the team perform today. I… he sighs. "Just rest in the next game we have we will see in practice if you still can play in an official match, for now rest, until we arrive school. As for the team I'm telling you especially you Miyuki I believe you already said enough to him I better nor hear you mess with Sawamura anymore, or I will suspend you and that goes for the rest."**

 **Coach Kataoka isn't happy for the way his players are behaving so, he continue scolding them and said. "I'm telling you this now since one of the officials in the game saw Sawamura wasn't in any condition to continue playing and technically you are blame him for everything, only him and what about the rest..?"**

 **Kataoka see seriously as his players now saying. "Is not like any of you played any better than him and that goes for you to Furuya..! When we arrive to our school I want all of you to your rooms and rest. Ochiai San come with me we have to talk about your behavior today the principal especially wants to have a word with you tomorrow and that go for you as well Ota."**

 **Everyone awkwardly see how both coaches left a long with Rei and Ota to talk. But there were some that still blame the whole fiasco at Sawamura so, before Sawamura leaves with Toujou to take the bus some said.**

 **"I can't believe how coach Kataoka defend you Sawamura. I do feel and think you played that way on purpose. Don't think you are so good because you seem to be his favorite..!" Asou said.**

 **A player for the second string said angrily to Sawamura.** **"Furuya is our Ace and the way we played horrible was because of you. We don't need you..!" The rest of the team just nod in agreement.**

 **Toujou was still mad at them and said. "You guys forget second string you are not even in the first string playing with us in the field, I´m sick and tired the way you treat Sawamura, no one here is better than anyone. Stop blaming Sawamura for your failures..!"**

 **That's right Ryousuke also have enough the rest of the ex-first string players Tanba, Jun, Chris, Masuko, Yuki were angry too for the way Sawamura perform but, choose to stay silence and ignore the boy.**

 **Ryousuke said with a scary glare making everyone shiver and the rest of both new and ex first string feel fear since, they see they make Kominato Ryousuke angry.**

 **Ryosuke then adds to his scared teammates this. "You should all feel shame no one here played any good and if you think Sawamura is to blame for everything then you are a bunch of idiots and that goes for you Haruichi. I´m so disappointed of all of you and your behavior. Sawamura, Toujou go to take the bus already and just do what the coach told you to when we arrive to our school."**

 **After that, Eijun left the place feeling so sad, in shame especially because he notice no one trust him not even his beloved Chris Senpai, he is ignoring him as well as the rest of the team since, no one by it *He was in bad shape*. Actually they think he is acting and playing the victim. Only, the head chef, when they finally arrive to Seido school dorm, Ryou Nii san and Toujou seem to care for him.**

 ***~End of the Flash Back~**

* * *

Eijun sighs sadly _. "I'm not proud about that and I don't want to be baby all the time if they actually found out I been bullied. For the last three months for some outsider jealous players of other schools and I´m certain 2 of them used to study here last year."_

 _On top of that, even if they insult me at the beginning and I ignore it even though their words hurt me. Since, they used to tell me useless, worthless scum, you would never beat Furuya and you are nothing and so much hurtful words. But, it wasn't enough for my tormentors to insult me. Now they are not only resort to insult me, they actually punching me and tried to touch me too…"_

Eijun by now had tears in his eyes, some of his classmates notice and they were looking at him worriedly since, bakamura looks a bit unwell since he is sweating a lot. _I_

Eijun however was too depressed and miserable thinking. _"I know their intention, it was obvious for the way that big guy was looking at me, which I assume is the leader and I remember it scares me how that bastard tried to take out my shirt, my pants and forcedly kiss me. That was the last straw for me I know how to fight and defend myself. I used to live in the country side after all so, what I did next is to punch their leader and when I was about to escape one of them hit me in the head, and the others kicked me too. I remember I was hunched like a ball protecting myself the best I could using my arms to shield any punch I could receive and when they were distracted, I fight back and I did promise myself that I won't give them the satisfaction to see me cry and beg. Not at all, I fight back beating them into a bloody pulp. Enough is enough, I won't endure it anymore I was sick of their treatment and after, I warn them seeing that now the roles switch they were afraid of me that was good, so I told them to not bother me ever again and I put them in their place after that I left."_

 _But at what cost..?"_ Eijun close his eyes in pain and thought. " _Even though I used my spare uniform so no one will question what happened to me. I have now an angry team, disappointed boss and Rei Chan too plus Ochiai. I know they all wonder if I should play in the next game we have and the best of all is dad saw the game and he was angry as hell but not at me, but to my team and why is that..?"_

Eijun chuckles, just thinking. _"Well he is my father of course he will notice his son acting strange and pretending he is fine, he notice I was in pain and put two and two together since, a cop found six teenagers beaten and unconscious. He is really mad he after all, heard the scolding coaches give it to us and how Miyuki yell at me. Dad was so tick off and decide to leave the place before he do something he might regret and after he calm down, he call me yesterday night and told me he doesn't want me to continue studying here since, he believes Seido is not worth and they don't deserve me; since they couldn't even notice my pain when actually Nobu and my childhood friends could perfectly tell when I try to cover my injures. Old man knows how much unnecessary attentions I gather sometimes and probably he assumes I went to the hospital after the game which, btw I couldn't even do that..! Since, we all have to take the bus and when everyone all mad and disappointed at me. No one will listen to me. Especially, Chris Senpai and the others since I couldn't inform them about the injuries I had. I did try to tell how I was to them and my only hope was Toujou and Ryou Nii san, I know they will listen to me but, I couldn't even do that since both were busy with their boyfriends. It seems Kanemaru and Kuramochi Senpai were arguing with them and I was the topic, so I couldn't tell them how I was plus..! I stay awake almost all night and how could I catch any sleep with my aching body..?"_

 _Since_ , _no one listen to me not even Kuramochi. I left my room to go to the bathroom school and attend my wounds. My grandmother was a great doctor and herbalist when she was alive so, she taught me how to treat my wounds, if no one was around to attend me, so that I did. So, the question is...How, I would tell them dad is thinking to take me out of school and he already has plans in transferring me to Yakushi high. I don't even know he has contacts there. ARG..! My head is going to explode for all this mess..! I´m so tired…my body hurts too…the meds barely work, I guess maybe if I close my eyes for just two minutes no one will notice and I will feel better. Since, no one cares"._

Eijun finally succumb towards his injures he receive yesterday´s game since, he doesn't know the hit he receive in the head courtesy of a metal bar was quite painful and possible fatal plus, the bruises and that wound with a knife hurt too. Even though, he attended his own wounds the best he could and knows how to apply herbal medicine and do first aid kid he still feel out so, finally he couldn´t take it anymore and he pass out.

SAWAMURA…!" An angry teacher was screaming towards the southpaw pitcher because, he wasn't paying attention to his class not that wasn't any surprise but, it seems he is so distracted and he was about to throw an eraser towards him. When he notice Sawamura was closing his eyes then, he pass out and fall into the floor.

"THUD..!" The sound of a fall is heard inside the classroom.

The desk Sawamura was fall too on the floor and the rest of his worry classmates see in shock how Sawamura pass out and they all look he seems ill and so still.

"SAWAMURA..!" The alarm teacher run after him and was calling him. But, he notice the moment he lift Eijun´s body that Sawamura was indeed starting to breath heavily like he was struggling to catch a breath, he is cover in sweat too and he seems in pain too so, in panic he yells towards a scared Kanemaru.

The panicky teacher scream to Kanemaru. "KANEMARU GO TO THE INFIRMARY AND BRING THE HEAD NURSE QUICKLY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING TO SAWAMURA GO NOW WE ARE GOING TO TRY AND WAKE HIM UP..!" Was the desperate scream the teacher yelled..?

"RIGHT AWAY..!" Respond Kanemaru and he left the classroom towards the infirmary like his life depend of it.

Haruno stand up and go close to the teacher and she notice the teacher is shaking and even he slap Sawamura twice in order to wake him up but nothing works..! She was crying, this isn´t seem an acting Sawamura Kun is putting him actually looks in pain.

Kominato Haruichi stands up quickly and said to the teacher to move aside so, he can throw a glass of water towards him. Once the teacher leave Sawamura then, Haruichi do that and thanks to Kami Sama, Eijun finally open his tired painful brown golden eyes making him quickly stand up and irate said. "WHAT THE HELL HARUCCHI WHY DID YOU THROW WATER AT ME...CAN YOU SE-E..!"

Eijun couldn´t finish talking since, he start coughing strongly so, he didn´t notice the blood he has in his hands. He tiredly leans his body towards Toujou since, he was close to him and Toujou himself notice Eijun was about to pass out again so he yells. "EIJUN DON'T FALL SLEEP I NEED YOU TO STAY AWAKE..!" Toujou scream panicky.

Eijun whines tiredly saying. "BUT…I´M SO TIRED DAD, LET ME SLEEP PLEASE." Eijun pleads being delirious because, of the painful headache and the slight fever he didn't even notice he has now so, he continue saying, "I JUST WANT TO SLEEP DADDY." Eijun tiredly blinking his eyes and reply towards Toujou.

Toujou didn´t know what to do this is serious if Eijun can't tell where he is, so he sobs and says. "Eijun please..! I know you are tired, but I need you to stay awake. Help is on the way and you are going to be fine I promise. Be a brave boy and stay with me." Toujou said that and he notice Eijun is trying his best to stay awake which now he also, notice how much Eijun struggle and try to breath too.

Eijun just nods at him and with some effort he starts sobbing and said. "Daddy I don't feel good. Will you tell Harucchi and the others, I'm sorry for screw the game..? It wasn't my fault, if those bastards didn't try to rape me and beaten me up, I´m sure I would have played well. I'm so sorry." Eijun was crying openly by now and he clutch Toujou shirt since, he feels only that way he will let out his frustration. TT_TT

 **Eijun didn't even notice that simply statement have the whole classroom in a speechless shock more so, they are all angry too. Someone dare to try to touch him, putting their dirty fingers at their Sawamura even though he is a loud obnoxious boy.**

 **Eijun simply don't deserve that. He is such a sweet idiot kid so, then the people present in the class start to put the pieces of the puzzle together because, of the lame way he played yesterday game and now they all realize that's the reason of why Sawamura looked so sad today and he might be injured too and that's why probably he was coughing blood a while ago.**

The teacher composes himself and say. "Kominato call an ambulance this is serious, if what Sawamura said is true and for the way it looks like it. He might have an internal injury. Call now..!"

"Yes sir..!" Haruichi said and he starts calling 911 to come to his school. Haruichi explain the situation to the operator and lucky for everyone present inside the classroom, the head nurse as well the principal and Rei San arrive and see the commotion.

Nurse Mary hurriedly approach Sawamura and she quickly notice he has a fever and in his hair she notice dry blood too, "What is this..?" She said and question. "Didn´t someone notice he has dry blood in his hair, the poor boy must have a concussion. Sawamura Kun please tells me how you feel sweetie."

"MOM..?" Eijun turns around and search for that caring voice frantically since, he can't distinguish well. His vision is so blurry now so Eijun isn´t sure who is the one talking to him so he sniffs and said. "Mom is that you..? I can't see you well mom, my body and head hurts and I´m scared. Nee mom someone hurt Ei-chan. What should I do..? I didn't do anything to earn their hate so why they hurt Ei-Chan mommy…? I'm a bad boy..? I did defend myself as grandma taught me but, they play dirty and Ei-Chan defeat them but, I was still beat mom. Why do they bullied me..? A-a-and that…"

Eijun try to breathe normally but he continues speaking after he caught his breath. "You know that stupid leader they had tried to rape me too, I was so afraid mom..!" Eijun said that with tears in his eyes and a broken sad voice towards Nurse Mary and she is so shock along with the crowd of people.

Then, she herself realize if Eijun himself can't tell where he is and he acts like a frightening child for the way he´s speaking plus, recalling what this bad boys did to him without knowing, he is not even talking with his mother. Then, that means the hit he received in the head since his hair has dry blood plus, the fever he has. Is making him delirious to not known his own reality of where he was and with whom.

Nurse Mary realizes things will get ugly if they don't hurry up and take him into a hospital which, she can glance the worry principal was thinking the same as her. So Nurse Mary shakes her head negatively and said. "No sweetie, I´m not your mother but don´t worry I call her and she will be here as soon as possible with you honey. Just try to stay awake, don´t fall sleep on me." Nurse Mary replies and pleads.

"EHH..? Then if you are not my mom then who are you..? Where am I..?" Eijun after, hearing that in panic he tries to stand up and he pushes Toujou on the way. He was looking a way to scape in his mind someone kidnaps him again and wants to abuse him.

Everyone realize Sawamura was in panic mode looking for a way to escape, since he keeps seeing frighten the room. But, thanks to heaven someone who no one thought appears in the school to help them calm down Sawamura and that person say.

"Ei-chan baby boy calm down you are safe now no one is going to hurt you. I promise I'm here for you..!" Sawamura Eiji starts walking towards his son and he tenderly embraces him and said that in order to calm him down. He rush quickly to Seido high school when he realize Eijun wasn't in the hospital like he should have been.

"Daddy..!" Eijun say and hugs his father. "Dad where am I.? I´m tired, can I go to sleep now please..?" Eijun pleads towards his father.

"No can´t do Ei-chan. No can´t do and you have to wait for a little time and after that, you are going to be fine and running happily playing baseball okay. So, stay awake do that favor for your mom and me. Don't fall sleep." Eiji pleads to his son seriously concern.

"Promise no one will hurt Ei-Chan and kidnapped him again papa..? Those bad boys wanted to rape me I couldn't let that happened to me again and that´s the reason why. I fight back. But..!" Eijun bite his lips in frustration and said. "One of them was smart and hit me with something made of metal, I think..? I don't know what it was papa…why they want to hurt me, I didn't do anything to them and is because I'm not strong and talent like Furuya papa..?" Eijun starts sobbing again and his father only hugs him and starts whispering comforting words to him.

It was such a heartbreaking scene the people present watched and for the way Sawamura said and confess things he seems to mix the past events with the present TT_TT

Finally, they all heard the sound of an ambulance nearby and this made some curious students' that receive classes to look outside, curiously out of the window. This made Eiji feel relief his son will be fine now that help has arrive.

Eijun in the other hand was so tired. He did try to stay awake as his dad said but, now he knows he will fall sleep in any second more so, he isn´t feeling pain anymore. More like he feels cold so cold and why is his grandmother looking desperately to him saying to stay awake and bare the pain..?"

"...Daddy I..." Eijun whisper faintly barely and everyone in the room stare Sawamura with open eyes especially now they notice Eijun's starts bleeding through his mouth. This made everyone had tears in his eyes openly crying since, it seems Sawamura is preparing to saying good bye TT_TT

"Daddy I´m so sorry I can't longer be awake a-and…" Eijun cough…Sawamura Eiji had tears in his eyes and say. "Eijun please don't say it your mother is going to be so mad at me for letting you sleep. Stay awake, I know you can do it damn it..! Where are the paramedics…?"

Eijun just smile, his sunshine smile and with a knowing look he put his right hand and tenderly touches his father cheek and say. "Bakaojaji, hear my words I´m not going to die until I became the Ace..! But, listen to me I´m not stupid I…I think I can manage to survive somehow. But when I wake up again, I might won't remember anything, I certain….I feel so cold, I´m scared and tired right now and I can't feel pain anymore; so please…"

Eijun close his eyes and tiredly open again to see his father crying face. "Please, don't blame anyone is not big boss…and…my teams fault what happened to me. Promise me you won't do anything stupid..! And I…I love you dad tell that to mom and grand pa for me and the rest of the family, that I loved them so much too and please tell my loved one that I will always be in love with him." Eijun dry tears were looking at his father lovely in the eyes. He knows even in his delirious state he might not survive, but he will do his damn best to be still in the land of living….He has too much to do, he wants to be with his family and with his lover too. But, it's so damn hard he feels so numb and at the end he couldn't take it anymore and he slowly closes his tired teary eyes and his right hand goes lifeless into the ground.

"NOOO EIJUN…! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, WHAT I´M GOING TO TELL YOUR MOTHER..!" Sawamura Eiji was hugging and crying now he knows his son is dead he can feel it. Deep down he knows Eijun was saying goodbye. God dammit he won't let his son die he promise..!

In that moment rush footsteps are heard in the hallway and when they push the crying people that are close to the door. They saw a broken sight they won't forget any time soon but, if there´s still a chance to save the boy they have to separate first the crying man that is hugging the body so they say.

"Please sir stay away there´s still a chance we can save him..!" One of the paramedic says.

"THEN SAVE HIM DAMN IT HE IS MY SON..! MY BABY BOY PLEASE…SAVE HIM..!" Sawamura Eiji desperately said.

"We will do everything we can." The other man says and as they get close to examine and check the body and they start notice first even though the boy looks dead and cold. His heart is still beating weakly, he still has a weak pulse is faint but, the important thing here is he still alive..! So, they quickly move him into a stretcher an put him too an oxygen mask in his mouth after cleaning the dry blood and connect Sawamura Eijun into the machines in order to help him breath and make him live.

This made Sawamura Eiji as well at the people inside the classroom feel happy there´s still hope Sawamura Eijun will survive..!" They all think.

After, securing everything and putting Sawamura Eijun into the stretcher they left the classroom in a hurry. They were curious bystanders students watching in shock how the paramedics take a student which they recognize is Sawamura Eijun the loud southpaw pitcher.

Sawamura Eiji in the other hand was about to leave in a rush and follow the paramedics too when something he never expect neither the people inside and out of the room appear.

"EIJI..!" The voice of a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes and it seems in his mid-Forty years old, appear suddenly in the classroom, they notice the mysterious woman is transparent like a ghost and say woman say. "Eiji my son, you have to know my grandson will survive he has a strong will to live but it will be for a price. Even though is not his time yet to pass away," She pause and said, "There's not guarantee he will survive another time. He probably will lose his memories I don't really know."

"Mother…" Eiji say determinate. "I don't care if Ei-Chan lost his memories as long as he is still alive and breathing is all that matters to me, for you to appear in front of me. Is to tell me he will live and I'm so glad." Eiji brokenly say. "Did you help him survive mom..?"

"No…I didn't," She shakes her head negatively, "Eijun already give up at least for a few minutes but then, he realizes he has a lot to live for. It was his will to live that make him capable to survive my son now go and rush to the hospital."

"I will mom..!" And after finish saying that Sawamura Eiji left Seido high school and rush to the hospital.

 **There was an awkward silence in the whole hallway the people who witness the whole ordeal were surprise to see a ghost a freaking ghost that now what´s looking angrily towards them. OMG..!" They will be cursed. The scared crowd thinks.**

"…(…)…"

Sawamura Seira goes close to Takashima Rei and slaps her in the face since, no matter she is a ghost and a spirit with strong feelings can manage to touch living things when, they have strong will and force to do so, by now she starts to scold the scared aching woman. "I don't know woman what is your damn problem as well as your team..! But, hear my words I might be dead now, but my son and certainly my descendants are still alive. How dare you..! Eijun my grandson was in pain he tried to tell you yesterday after, the game was finished. How bad he felt that he was injured but, you're useless team and your own head coaches especially that Ochiai man refuse to listen to him."

Sawamura Seira continue her rant towards a scared Rei and crowd. "So what..?! A game is more important that someone health..! Look at your precious video recorders and you fool will see he was injured and in pain..! Don't bother go to the hospital. I know my grandson will survive and unless for some miracle he still remembers you and the time he spends here. Then you might see him otherwise I want every single person in this damn school far away from him…! Except two students that seem to care for my Eijun and that is Toujou and Ryousuke THE REST OF YOU ARE NOT WELCOME UNLESS, YOU WANT TO BE CURSED..!" Sawamura Seira was a calm lovely woman when she was alive but when it comes from someone hurting her family she is really vindictive.

"I'm so sorry Miss Sawamura, we made a mistake." Takashima Rei scarily replies towards Sawamura grandmother and looking at her closely Rei can see the resemblance between Eijun and her. She looks like the female version of Eijun after all.

Toujou step in and say. "That's right we are sorry, we care for him we really do is, just we know is not an excuse miss. I try to defend him and watch for him but, I couldn´t do it, I´m so sorry."

Haruichi looks regretful and say. "We are bad Friends, but I still care for Eijun deeply please let us be with him."

Kanemaru too looks sad and angry at himself so he says. "We are really sorry, we promise be there for him please believing us..!" Ma´am

But, the dead ghost replay angrily at them. "That´s not an excuse..! Saying sorry won't fix what happened today, if you and your self-centered team bother to watch and actually listen to him. Then, Eijun would have gone to the hospital after the game. You won after all, so why didn't you..?" Seira was glaring daggers towards Rei and the rest of the students present and hearing the dead woman.

Sawamura Seira crosses her arms angrily and says. "I love my grandson and the ones who did this will be punish I promise you. But, as for you guys have the chance to see my grandson again that will be remain to be seen. It depends mostly for what his parents and the rest of the family decide and you might feel remorse but, the truth is you have the chance to listen to him and help him earlier not now that he is fighting for his life. And don't dare to deny it. Dead people watch their love ones too. Now if you excuse me dead or not we spirits "ghost" actually have things to do in afterlife..!" After, Seira finish the verbal scold she left angrily to see her beloved grandson and then, she have to go to afterlife. So she disappears like the angry spirit she is.

"That actually happens..?" A random student asks.

"It seems so." Haruno sadly reply. "Miss Takashima San what are we going to do..? Sawamura Kun," She exhales and say. "His family won't let us be with him now. For what I can tell."

Rei sigh and she was about to reply when the principal beat her to it.

"You can't do anything." He shakes his head negatively and says. "The only things we can do. Is…" He paused, "Wait and see if his family wants him to return and continue studying here. You heard that spirit woman which by now we know is Sawamura´s grandmother, they won't let him be here unless, and he manages to remember the time he spends playing and studying here."

"But we can help..!" Haruichi hopefully say.

"How..?" Kanemaru asks towards Haruichi with a voice full of hope and wonder.

"Eijun was attack for what we gather they tried to rape him so, the person or persons who did this to him must be free now what we can do is look for the culprits and put criminal charges to them. Since, for what his grandmother said and Eijun Kun been delirious confess…he was injured before the game that´s a crime and it´s penalize as far as I know…and if we do that I guess Eijun´s family will give us a chance to show them we care for him." Haruichi explain towards Kanemaru and the rest of the people present in the classroom.

"That sounds like a great idea Kominato Kun, but I´m so sorry to burst your bubble…I heard on the news today that yesterday the cops found six boys beaten in the stadium you guys played and according to a witness and a tape security, they were bullying and beaten a boy. The reporter didn't say who, but she did say the six boys were already demand and are in prison. Plus, the school the six boys assist is banned from playing baseball too and for the way Sawamura said what happened to him and the reporter also, gives a brief description of the victim and it matches to Sawamura kun." Arika the school blonde girl with green eyes and the class president said, being down and make everyone curse inside their heads and happy too because the culprits are already being punished.

"That´s good to know…" A now awake Furuya exclaim feeling like a jackass for not notice the pain his rival Sawamura was in and for the way he behaves in yesterday's game.

"Don't use be depressed and thinking what we can do. Right now we can only pray Sawamura will recover and not succumb from his wounds." Toujou exclaim and continue saying very down this. "If Eijun and his family give us a chance to show him, we really care for him. I think our only option here is to wait and is the only thing we can do after he recovers."

"...Yeah..!" Everyone exclaim sadly. After that, the principal decide class will be cancel the rest of the morning since, is clear the students are too distracted so, he says to the teachers that were close to Sawamura's classroom to wait for an announcement. That he will communicate via intercommunication and left the classroom with the company of Takashima Rei.

Everyone return to their classrooms after, the dreadful events that happen in the morning.

 **Meanwhile let's go and see what the other players from Seido are doing and thinking in their classrooms.**

With Miyuki Kazuya and Kuramochi Yoichi

"What do you think happened today Miyuki..? I heard there was a commotion in the first year's classrooms and the person we saw on the window was taken into the hospital in a hurry was a first year." Kuramochi wonders and exclaim his thinking towards his now Captain.

"Ha-ha," Miyuki cheekily grins and say. "What can I say, really Kuramochi we don't know..? No one is certain about what happen and it´s not our business although, I hope the person who was taken into the hospital will be fine."

Nabe go close worriedly towards his Captain and Vice-captain and say. "We should worry Miyuki, Kuramochi. I heard the person who was rush towards the hospital was in Kominato´s classroom and the person injury was quiet serious. Do you think something happen to any of the first years..? And for what the rumors said it was a boy with brown hair that was taken into the hospital."

"No way..!" Kuramochi yell. "They tell you who it was Nabe it…it…c-can't be…" Kuramochi couldn't even say what he was thinking he was scared he would never forgive himself if Sawamura was the one that is in critical condition.

Nori with a regretful voice interrupts them since he recall being pretty rude towards his kohai, while Shirasu was in silence and in shock. "...It can't be Eijun Kun right Nabe..? There could be anyone in his class..! We should calm down he is going to be fine he is Sawamura after all."

Shirasu nods to his friends but then they all look how Nabe crush their hopes and he says something they all refuse to accept much less believe. Since, everyone in the team was horrible and pretty much behave as a jack ass towards Eijun. TT_TT

"I don't know," Nabe shakes his head and reply being afraid, "But it´s a high possibility and I know you four are wondering the same. But, as I said before for what I heard from the gossip the people who saw the rushing paramedics, they say it was a boy with brown hair the one who was in a critical condition." Nabe bit his lips feeling so bad, he knows everyone practically express their anger and disappointment yesterday towards their bakamura better known as Sawamura Eijun.

Before, Kuramochi start questioning and at the same time vent his anger with poor Nabe. Miyuki was feeling shock and was clutching his hands there is no way in his mind that something happen to him and no matter how mad he is at him, for performing and playing horrible yesterday. He still cares deeply for him and loves him too.

Everyone was so shock and feel helpless. But in that precisely moment their homeroom teacher say the principal will announce some news. So everyone shut up and listen.

 **With the third years classroom: Ryousuke, Tanba, Chris, Yuuki Tetsuya, Ishashiki Jun and Masuko.**

"I HAVE TO GO NOW, TO HARUICHI CLASSROOM MASUKO. LET ME GO NOW..!" Ryousuke angrily say towards Masuko.

"Ugaa…No you have to calm down first and we are still in class..!" Masuko say towards a worry yet irate Ryo San.

Ryousuke now he was openly glaring to him much too every people in the classroom dismay since and angry Kominato Ryousuke is a scary one.

Jun then yells towards them. "STOP FUCKING FIGHTING YOU TWO..! IT´S JUST GOSSIP, A RUMOUR NOTHING IS CONFIRM YET AND I´M SURE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IS FINE RYOU..!" Jun was worry too but not at Haruichi more like their bakamura but then, he heard something he never expect coming from the now very piss off Ryousuke.

"WHAT THE HELL..! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU BRUTE..?" Ryou said. "I wasn´t talking about Haruichi I know he was fine both physically and mentally and what I mean and I´m worry is for Sawamura for what we Heard, the one in a critical condition was someone that fits with his description."

Ryousuke was really, really angry, saying. "I know most if not everyone in the team is angry at him at this moment but, he did act, look strange and down this morning to me. Even..! The kitchen staff asked him if he was fine, even I asked him that too and he only smile to us saying he was fine and I at least talk to him you know, despise his mistake. For crying aloud us aren´t even playing in official matches anymore..!"

Tetsuya was in shock and he asks towards Ryousuke what Sawamura did after he asks him how he was feeling. Then, that means you knew he was acting strange like he was injure or something like that Ryou..?"

Ryousuke just shakes his head angrily and say. "The damn brat was too stubborn but, I and Subame San convince him to take a pill since, he seems to have a headache. He did look a bit better and I told him everyone makes mistakes and while, no one was happy towards him. Now, that doesn't meaning he did badly played in yesterday´s game. After all, it was Ochiai the one who insist for him continue playing, which is weird. We all know how he favor too much Furuya and well I say to him to continue playing to not give up. He just smile to me and he said to me thank you Onii San with that loud and cheerful voice of his and then, he left the canteen towards the school…He was really down."

Chris was so worry by now and he says. "Sawamura didn't tell you more details Ryou..?" Chis anxiously thought. " _No..! Chris don't worry him is Sawamura after all..!" He is fine nothing happened to him and if indeed something happens to him, I will never forgive myself…me…I was so cold to him."_ Chris bites his lips.

"No he didn't and why Chris per tell me you think I´m freaking out..! Sawamura might be dumb and act like an idiot most of the time. But he hates it to worry people you should know that better than me and even Miyuki." Ryousuke scold them feeling so frustrated.

Tanba finally decide to say his opinion since, he seems everyone is out of control. "Let´s calm down everyone. Be worry sick won´t help us now and I heard the principal is going to say an announcement. Let's just pray everyone is fine and I know I speak for everyone, but we have to apologize too with Sawamura."

Miyauchi who hear the whole discussion along with Fumiya and some baseball players that prefers to stay silent. They all only nod in resign and feeling very regretful too.

After, discussing and people gossip inside the classroom the intercommunication in whole Seido high announce the news that the principal is going to say to their students.

"Good morning Seido alumni." The principal say feeling nervous as well, as resigning in defeat the dreadful news. "I'm here speaking with you to communicate terrible news. Today in our school as some by now have notice an ambulance arrive to pick an injure and in a critical condition student from our campus...That student was Sawamura Eijun better known in our school as a baseball player playing the position as pitcher."

Hearing the name say by the principal made every single member of the baseball club feel shock, sad, angry and worry for their Sawamura and more than that most of them feel regret of what happened in Yesterday's game.

"..."

The principal continue retelling the news, saying. "By now you might be wonder how was Sawamura injure in the first place. We found by him been delirious telling us he was beaten by some students of an unknown school and for what he told us they were bullying him and also, they tried to rape him. Sawamura also, said he defend himself against his attackers that doesn't meaning he go out there without injuries."

The principal sigh and continue speaking. "For the way he was coughing blood and the fever he has while he was still here in our school. Kominato Haruichi contact by request of his homeroom teacher to the hospital and said to them to send an ambulance to pick him up. Sawamura's father is with him now and if some of you and I´m speaking with the baseball club members want to visit him then, I'm sorry to say this but Sawamura's father is really angry and he doesn't want anyone to see his son except Kominato Ryousuke and Toujou Hideaki you two are the only ones who can visit him after, school is over."

The principal paused saying sadly. "Since, Sawamura Eiji that´s the name of Eijun's father thought Sawamura was already in the hospital. He went to look for him this morning and was surprise when the receptionist said no patient was admitted with that name. He said to me he did notice his son was injure and he taught Sawamura to inform when he is injure to tell an adult his guardian, which for the way things happen in Sawamura's classroom he did tried to tell how bad he was feeling. But, nobody listen to him. Which the results conduct him to be taken to the hospital. I at least manage to ask for his condition since, Sawamura's father doesn't know anything more that he is in the operation room right now…"

The principal take a breath and continue saying. "He couldn't say anymore to me. What he did tell me and assure me he won't let Sawamura return Seido so, if some of you plan to visit him I suggest you to don't go, the situation will become ugly since his family will be there with him. What happened today it will become news in the sport world since, it involves a case were the people who did this to Sawamura Kun will be go on a trial and are already in prison. I can't tell you anymore."

Finally, the principal say with a firm voice to his alumni. "For now classes and club activities will be suspended until Tomorrow classes will be normally functioning. I suggest you to go to your home and rest and do the homework your teachers will give it to you. Before, you all leave school. I need coach Kataoka, assistant coach Ochiai and club president Ota to be here in my office. Takashima san is already here. I will speak with the rest of the baseball club personally later you are all dismissed."

After, the principal inform the news and the teachers give slight homework. Seido alumni retire and the whole baseball club decides to go to the training facilities to talk about the events that made their Sawamura being in the hospital and fighting for his live now.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Eijun's boyfriend**

"Taiin please tell me where is Ei-Chan my sweetheart..? I have a bad feeling since, this morning and you are one of his Shinshou. Please, I know you don't like me yet, but you know how much I love Eijun. I´m not playing with him either and I haven't spoken to him since, last night..! I´m worry and I even call his father but he doesn't answer his damn phone too..!" Mei said that looking worry to Taain face. He was scared he hasn't seen his Eijun since, two weeks ago after they go out to celebrate their anniversary and that weekend was so romantic.

They have both been busy with training lately and now that Eijun is playing in the fall tournament. They barely see each other in person so, they only can speak on the phone and text messages to each other.

Taiin a pretty girl with green eyes with brown hair that is fix in two pony tails and have a slight figure plus, dress in a traditional Chinese outfit then says. "I honestly don't know Narumiya Kun, I will contact Rikugoo and ask where he is and I let you know and now if you excuse me." Taain left in a hurry too she might not like Narumiya Mei but, she knows too how much happy Master Eijun Sama is with him around and Mei can only see helpless how Taain left him and just like that he starts recalling the last day he saw his lover Eijun.

 **~*Flash back*~**

Ah…mnmm...mnhg..!" Were the sounds of a heavy making out heard in the hotel room courtesy of both pitchers from Inashiro high and Seido high being the protagonist..?"

Mei was touching Eijun's thighs since his darling boyfriend is wearing a too big shirt and he has neither pants nor underwear on so, Mei now has his boyfriend siting in his lap and now his cock is into his boyfriend. Eijun was so eager to be with him this weekend that be inside the room and watch the bed with petals of roses and in the background plus, his favorite music and their song play, making him so happy that Eijun quickly strip his clothes and he start to kiss him passionately and while, they were kissing Eijun strip him from his clothes too.

Mei being Mei embrace him and guide him into their bed and after touching, groping, masturbate each other and they even each of them do a blowjob. They didn't waste any time and now Mei grins and try a position he dying to do and making flushing and excited his boyfriend was a bonus. So, now Mei is having sex with his lover and by the looks of it Eijun is enjoying their first time.

They did tried to do it before, been together for a while. But, they always get interrupt in the best part so, now that his Eijun is finally his. Mei and Eijun start doing naughty things to each other.

Eijun in the other hand feeling so love and lucky pushes his Mei into a pillow and since, he is sat and Mei's hard cock is thrusting into him making both moan in pleasure…ha…ha…ha….Eijun then, detached from his Mei and he stop kissing him which makes Mei whines and then Mei say. "Eijun was the matter do you want me to stop because I'm telling you babe that will be no fun at all and difficult to me to do."

Mei pout plus, he was a bit annoy but Eijun just smirks at him shaking his head and say with a husky voice. That makes Mei being more turn on and stare in lust at him. "Na-ah..! My darling Ace, this is our day and you and I are going to enjoy it let me ride you..!"

And before Mei starts whining again Eijun quickly start moving his hips making Mei moaning in pleasure…Ah…Ahngh…and thrusting into his Eijun."…AH…YES…EIJUN MOVE THERE QUICKLY..!" Mei delightful screams..!

Eijun starts doing that and he takes off his shirt throwing in the process in the floor, while Mei just stares this beautiful naked boy that no matter how annoying and loud idiot he is love him and adore him just like he is. Mei observes how Eijun starts touching his biceps and nipples and then Eijun say. "…You feel so good love..!" Making Mei blush and Eijun chuckle and leans in and he starts kissing and licks Mei nipple making Mei moaning more.

"Ahn…Ah…Ah..!" Who would have thought this innocent dense boy could be so kinky..?" but, that´s not all Eijun was bored now and leans in towards his Mei and he starts kissing his face then his cheeks, chin and now his mouth. Mei notice how Eijun has both of his arms clutching the sheets and Mei himself was touching Eijun's butt and back both were in heaven since, Mei himself was thrusting into him. But, Mei got bored in their positions, so he quickly embraces his boyfriend making Eijun squeal in surprise and stop kissing him.

Mei just grins mischievously at him and winks. Taken advantage Mei switches their positions and now his Eijun is above him and Mei´s on the top of him.

Eijun have now his face a deep tomato red since, Mei notice how Eijun was ogle his body and Eijun himself start moving his hips making Mei want to hear Eijun´s sounds of pleasure. He starts to thrust more hard into him and this made Eijun closing his brown golden eyes and he pants in ecstasy feeling the orgasm…AH…ANH….HA…HA…HA..!" Mei was also moaning along with his boyfriend and Eijun wanted to kiss him again and so he did.

Eijun quickly put both of his arms in Mei's neck in the process Eijun entangling his long tan legs towards his boyfriend and Mei was touching and embracing him too. They were like that for a couple of minutes, until Mei realize he will made another move they both separate briefly to catch their breath and they were both drooling and bath in their sweat too.

Eijun then asks. "...What's wrong Mei are you uncomfortable..?" Eijun throw his head behind the pillow since he feels the orgasm and Mei was touching now his sweet spot. Making Eijun moan loudly. "…AH…HA…HA…THERE THRUST ME HARD THERE MEI..!"

Mei smirks more and kiss tenderly Eijun's front. Eijun just pouts at him and look dreamily to his boyfriend. Mei also, notices the tears his sweaty Eijun have and how flushing his boyfriend is and probably him too since, now Eijun quickly leans his head and peck his lips and Mei feeling he lost the battle since Eijun say. "Stop teasing me, kiss me and fuck me already don't you know by know how much I want you. You spoiled blonde pitcher bastard..!" Mei was amused and he says your wishes are my command. Eijun and Mei eagerly approach each other and start now making out.

Eijun still has his arms in Mei neck and he moves his legs to put them in Mei's waist crossing them and Mei eagers now he stops touching his boyfriend and move his body in a standing position and with this Mei take advantage while, he put his left hands to touch Eijun face and now his right hand is embracing him and touching his Eijun delicious body.

Eijun in the other hand grins and when they both separate to take a breath and start making out again Eijun want to leans back to the bed now so, he moves eagerly his hips making Mei pause and pants."…HA...HA...HA…HNGH..! FEELS SO GOOD..!" Mei yells and this makes Mei quickly to fall into the bed on top with his Eijun.

Eijun move his hands to Mei´s neck and now he is touching and scratching Mei's back. For a while they were both hungrily kissing each other but, now they separate themselves and Mei was giving Eijun a hickey to his neck and thrusting more and more. Both were panting and Eijun looks at him and Mei is looking at him too both close to their climax. So, with a few final and deep thrust and both moaning in pleasure, they kiss one more time and Mei cum into his Eijun first and Eijun soon follow…Ha…HA…AH…AH..!"

Mei withdraws his boyfriend making a turning in the left and quickly Mei embrace his now sweaty lover Eijun. Eijun was resting his head in Mei's chest tiredly. They were both breathing heavily until Mei broke the ice and say. "That was amazing Eijun babe..! To tell you the truth I just wanted first to eat our romantic dinner and then kiss in bed with you. I didn't know you were ready to have sex with me. You know I really want to made love with you." Mei flushes saying that.

"...I know," Eijun kiss tenderly Mei chest and now stands a bit and leans in to stole a kiss towards his sweaty sexy blushing blonde, lover boyfriend.

When Eijun separate from him and put his head to rest in Mei's chest he said. "I know you want to have sex with me is just we are both so busy with our own training and from the tournament and I thought you want your space since; Inashiro isn't playing in the autumn tournament now. You are training so hard just like me. But, you the only one I never thought, I would fall in love so hard manage to surprise me and gave me the best present for our anniversary was too much for me. You made me feel so love thank you Mei. You make me so happy and I really need that." Eijun exhaustive and melancholic said.

Mei got worry to hear him saying that so he quickly stand up and look at his teary boyfriend face and say. "What's wrong Ei-chan..?" Mei skeptically and worry raise an eyebrow, saying. "I love you I´m not playing with you, you are the best thing that happens to me and no one will change that. Even if both of our teams found out about our affair and you shouldn't worry about our families."

Mei pause and continue saying in a worry tone. "My mom and my sisters adore you and we have the approval of your family too. They finally accept me, aren't you glad about that..? You are worth my time, my life no one makes me feel like you do my love." Mei touch Eijun´s chin and dearly kiss him Eijun just close his eyes and respond to his kiss. After, some minutes passes, both separate.

Mei was still worry since Eijun isn't a person that stays quiet but his lover says to him. "Mei I love you too and I don't care if my team doesn't accept us. Is not that actually I…" Eijun bit his lips now he, takes a breath and say. "Can you hug me please…?" Mei nods and hugs his lover.

With a sadly tone he said. "I haven't said this to anyone or my family, even my shinshou´s I only will tell this to you. Don't be mad promise me Mei." Eijun say with a sad voice.

Mei now he is really worry so, he raise a eyebrow saying. "Please talk to me Eijun. What is it..? I promise I would do anything to comfort you and make you happy."

Eijun then take a deep breath and say. "I have been bullied by some jealous players. I know they play baseball, but I´m not sure in which team. They say nasty things to me, Mei and I don't show it but their words did hurt me. Is not that I believe them either this is new for me. But, then I think if I start to believe what they say to me they won since, I can tell they want me to quit baseball nor that I will do it. I earn my place in the team by playing hard and training too. But, I´m worry they start to go physical to me lately. I mean they beat me, punch me and they even threaten me they would hurt Harucchi or anyone in my team, if I even think to defend myself." Eijun sobs.

Eijun continue crying then, he said. "I just let them beat me a bit not too much though. I feel this is out of my hands and I don't know how to stop it and if I do accuse them and my parents found out. They will take me out of school Mei and I don't want that. I adore playing baseball and being with you and before you yell at me. Let me tell you my king Ace Mei. I know how to defend myself but, I'm not the type no matter how much a loud boy and cheeky brat I am to make problems and probably make my team be expulse from the tournament if I indeed send those bastards to the hospital and I don't want you to be in a fight making your career as a future pro ruined because of me. I'm telling you because I don't want secrets between us." Eijun looks determine towards his surprise irate lover Mei Senpai.

Eijun continue saying his tell to his irate lover. "Since, we are dating and now sharing a bed I know I can trust you. So, if something's happen to me and I end in the hospital or I lost my memories from the time I came to live in the city. I want you to know that I love you and that's one thing I will never forget." Eijun raise his head and close the distance and kiss Mei deeply. Mei kiss him back too and embrace him, comforting him too since, Eijun need it.

After, they make out Mei and Eijun, they lay down in bed. Mei sighs and said towards his Eijun tenderly. "Eijun I love you. I know you told me about you losing your memories because you are an Onmyouji and they have the ability to dream things that might happen. No matter what I'm going to be here with you. Just promise me you won't keep your mouth shut, you have to tell someone in your team what is happening or at least try to not be alone." Mei pleads.

"I will try," Eijun takes and clutch his hands lovely to his boyfriend and say. "You know I surprise Mei you want me despise I´m not virgin anymore, I told you I was rape." Eijun say looking at his Mei.

Mei sighs and said. "My mom once said if you love someone even if they pass a traumatic event then be there for that person especially if it's the love of your life. Which you are and you didn't give yourself to that man, he force you. No the one who make you mine was me, the one who kisses you and make you love was me and no one else. Don't worry Sawamura Eijun I will love you regardless about your past. This is our present our future."

"Mei..!" Eijun happily embrace his boyfriend and smiling he said. "I love you; I love you so much..!" Thanks my Ace for making me so happy. We will be busy with school and training but, no matter what, I know I have you with me my love. I will be always yours and you will be mine too."

Mei grins happily too and says. "We should sleep now we can eat later and continue celebrating our time as a couple."

"Yes, Good night Mei Senpai..! Yoshi…Yoshi…Yoshi we should." Eijun grins then tiredly embrace his lover Mei and both finally fall sleep.

 **~*End of the Flash back*~**

Mei sat down outside of the baseball Inashiro training center and while he sat down he starts to bite his lips and start crying too he feels helpless and lost since, he deep down feels Eijun the love of his life is in danger and recalling the last time they saw each other plus, how he barely text him back last night Is making feel he lost him.

"Mei Senpai, the teacher is looking for you why you are even here..? And it's pretty weird you skip classes..? Hey Mei Senpai I'm talking to you. Are you even listening to me..?" Itsuki exclaim and ask not even realizing the state their Ace is.

Carlos, Shirakawa too look at their Ace along with Masa San too and when they were close to him what they saw make them completely speechless since, their proud brat blonde Ace is openly crying now so Masa go close to Mei and hugs him and he also asks why he is crying.

Mei see his ex-captain Masa and he doesn´t care he feels hurt, lost and he desperately needs comfort so, he completely forgets no one knows his affair with Eijun and finally reply the news to his now in shock Inashiro teammates. "Masa San I feel so lost..." Mei heartbreaking sobbing reply. "I don't know what to do, I call Ei-chan many times and h-he doesn't answer his damn phone and even I can't reach his family. I´m scared he usually answer me back almost instantly and I don't know what to do and I…I can only feel he is in trouble, in pain. What should I do..? I can't lost him..? I will never get over that. I love him so much..!" Mei was crying clutching Masa now dry shirt making him so surprise along with Mei´s teammates, even couch Kunitomo heard what Mei said and before they were about to yell to their Ace. Taiin appear in front of them making everyone startled for her sudden appearance.

Mei then feels Taiin presence and he quickly separate from Masa San and hurry asks Taiin how his lover is. "Taiin..! Please, tell me I beg you how is Eijun..? I just want to know he is fine..!" Mei desperately pleads while he cleans his crying face.

Taiin in the other hand bit her lips and said to Narumiya Mei news that will surely crush him. "...I manage to know how Master Eijun is Narumiya Kun, but you have to come with me. Eiji Sama along with Sayuri Sama told me to take you with him, I won't lie to you is not fair." She takes a deep breath and say. "Eijun Sama has an accident and he is in a critical condition we don't know if he is going to make it and since, you two bond already that´s why you feel pain please come with me."

Mei bites his lips and grinds his teeth angrily. He knew he felt something was wrong after, the news of how his Eijun perform in yesterday´s game and how down he was when he reply his text back yesterday night since, his Ei didn't answer his phone too. Damn it..! His bad feeling become a reality and he is not only scared but also, angry as well someone did dare to hurt his beloved.

Mei didn't tell no one not even his Ei family who he actually is, only his Eijun knows since, when they both met they both feel a connection and even though they both deny their attraction to each othe,r which was difficult per se to them. At the end they couldn´t deny what their bodies and soul ask. The first time they kiss was magical for then and that´s why no one knows his secret and that will be he is also, a descendant from the Onmyouji line and he won't let the ones who hurt his lover to do as they pleased without punish.

Mei angrily yells at Taiin and in the process makes his now teammates more surprise at him. "DAMN IT..! THEY HURT HIM ISN'T IT TAIIN..! TAKE ME TO EIJUN NOW AND INU GO AND HUNT THOSE BASTARDS WHO HURT HIM, I WILL KILL THEM MYSELF FOR DARING TO HURT MY LOVER..! GO NOW..!"

Inu an attractive man vampire shikigami with red hair and red eyes appear in front of Mei and nods but, before leaving he say to his master Mei this." Are you sure master Mei..? With all respect Eijun Sama won't be happy with you for killing humans that are now in prison waiting for a trial. I may suggest a way for you to avoid Eijun Sama disappointment, if you wish I could bring them with me and you can curse them plus, we can physically hurt them too without killing them and in that way we are not breaking the law. Eijun Sama won't be mad if you do that."

Mei contemplates and nod Inu suggestion and reply to Inu. "Very well, you can do that but if my Eijun and God forgives me die then I don't care. You will bring their families to me because, there´s no way I will let that scum live, much less their families. I will only spare the kids the rest will die for all I care."

Mei turns around saying to a bombshell Taiin this, "Taiin take me now with my Eijun there is an ability that is pass to my family that will help me save him, before is too late."

Mei said that after, Inu left and Taiin was so speechless who knew his master boyfriend was in fact a blood Onmyouji with vampire abilities no wonder they both are so compatible together.

After, that Mei left with Taiin since she use her wind ability to teleport them were the Sawamura's family is now and in the process Mei left his friends, teammates and coach so, speechless and shock about what they just found about their Ace and one thing they are sure. They won't complain to him and be in his bad side especially with Sawamura Eijun involved because, they now know he is Mei´s lover.

Will Seido see their southpaw pitcher again and Mei has success to save his Eijun we will found out in the next chapter..?"

 **Notes:**

Authors Note.

This is a new story inspired by the Spanish fanfics of this fandom that I´m reading lately although, this is also my own imagination plus..!" my love for the Onmyouji anime´s that I used to watched that makes create a story like this. I do hope dear reader you enjoy reading as much as I was with a broken heart written this first chapter. Umm…I don't know how many chapters this story will have but it might not be long. I need to learn more about baseball, Lol.

Hope has not any grammatical mistakes and if there are some I know is not an excuse but I apologize now and I will say to you I don't use a betta and I only type my stories in the Microsoft Word program and if you used too you might know it corrects the spelling and punctuation mistakes I possible had. So, enjoy and I hope to update soon new chapters for my other stories.

And if you guys dear readers are so awesome to write me a review then I say to you thank you I appreciate feedback but please don't write anything if you plan to insult me or criticize me I know my English isn't perfect but, let me remind you if you guys read my other stories then you might know I´m not an English native speaker but I do study my major in English teaching in other words I at least know my English isn´t that bad so respect others work please.

Have a nice day, weekend and big blessings to all of you..!"


End file.
